Never ending dream
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Tom finds a way to get into Harry's head without using the link between them. Harry calls this dream a nightmare until he starts realizing that Tom actually has a thing for him! TRXHP


**Didn't know which one to start with so I'm starting with Harry and Tom Riddle or a.k.a. Voldemort. Hope you like it!**

**Summary: Harry is beginning to feel very sleepy for some reason. Staying at the Weasley's house for the summer and turning seventeen soon, he has odd nightmares that happen every night. He refuses to tell his friends Ron and Hermione about them and doesn't have the heart to tell his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. These nightmares are haunting Harry to his grave. They only present to Harry one man, a snake being who thinks little of Harry Potter, the boy who lived. What do these dreams mean? Harry finds out tonight....**

**Warning: Contains Male/Male relationship. **

**Disclaimer: You know me, I don't own squat!**

* * *

Harry's neck twisted sideways over and over. His hair, drenched with the sweat that was coming out of him. His brain was now experiencing the same nightmare as it had the night before. Harry's arm hair stood to their fullest height as he moaned in his sleep. The nightmare felt so real, dangerous and crucial like his vision dreams. Instead of seeing through Voldemort's eyes, he was looking right at the man. His face was returned to normal, like the normal teen who attended Hogwarts some fifty years ago or more. Harry could feel the tense air. They were standing in the chamber that had once held the great large basilisk. A monstrous snake with more then four teeth. The events of what had happened were almost a mystery to the newer students of Hogwarts after that year but were soon forgotten after his moment during the triwizard tournament.

Tom Riddle was wearing his Slytherin robes, his face the same casual appearance he had duing their encounter with each other. Harry could feel his body go numb, his feet were planted to the wet ground. Tom's eyes bore through Harry's as he glided with each step toward him.

"Poor, defenseless, Harry Potter. I've finally found a way to get inside your mind. This link you have to me proves useful at times. That was quite the ending for your Hogwarts year, wasn't it...Potter." Harry could feel cold shivers run through him.

"No one can run from such a highly skilled spell. And who to kill great Dumbledore but Snape. It was dreadful to see your favourite wizard be killed by a man who I knew deep down you loathed. And now...you're here. Would you like me to explain?" Tom took his wand out. The same wand he had seen that was in his hands back at the place where the cup had taken him and Cedric.

Tom pointed his wand at Harry and flicked his wand, making Harry feel a lot better and lighter. He had now realized that all that time he couldn't move, he was under a spell. Harry felt in his back pocket to grab his wand but to his surprise, the wand he used as a shield for danger, was gone. Harry began to breathe rapidly as Tom advanced toward him, taking each step with pride.

"Who would ever believe you to be serious, when you try to explain this sort of dream to them. Is it really torturing to see my face again? I've been patient for a long time for you to seek me out. You've been trained well to stay away from an enemy who you know will destroy you."

"You're wrong. I've been trained to know my past. To know what happened to my parents and to know who had done it." Tom chuckled at the anger in Harry's face and he stopped walking toward him.

"Snape, you and myself are all the same. Had we been together fifty years ago, we could have been really terrifying. But here I come to you, not letting you know what I want even though the answer has been right under you nose."

"Snape and you are both the same. You both killed. You killed Cedric, my parents. Then you try to take my body and expect me to give in so easily. I hate this. Why do you aim so high for something you're not going to get."

"Why? Because it's the only thing in this world that is stopping me from doing what I do. You should know by now what and who it is." Tom began walking toward him again and Harry felt his feet give away. He collapsed to the wet ground and was sitting on his butt.

"Me." Harry stared at the ground looking interested in it as Tom lowered himself to Harry's level.

"I'll tell you one secret. Just one. It was not just because my father was a mere muggle but also...would you believe it, homophobic. A word I knew would ruin my days at Hogwarts if they ever found out I was one of those people. So I hid it in the diary I held onto. After turning it into a soul bearer, I wiped its memory clean from all the entries I put into it and as I remember saying this to you once before, who should find it, but you. I was intending to say something to you about it during our small conversation but you insisted on knowing about the chamber of secrets. I kept quiet up till now. And now I have you in my grasp."

"Take me then. You'll have what you want."

"So anxious to be with me. To be by my side as we rule this pitiful world together." Harry's brain gave him a flash back of Ginny. He had forgotten about his current relationship. And what was with him? He was about to agree with going along with a fifty three or more year-old wizard whose face was that of a snake's.

"Ginny..."

"That dumb girl who got persuaded into doing my bidding. You have an odd taste, Potter. I AM YOU! You have too much anger and you don't even know where it's coming from. You think by shutting me out altogether will stop me completely from taking over your body. You're very wrong. As long as you do what I say. I'll protect your friends and their families, if you come with me."

"You killed Cedric..."

"He might have killed you if I wasn't careful. Did you realize how awfully close he got to you just to see if you were OK? Did you not find it odd that some kid from another team was actually interested in what was going to happen to the boy who lived?"

"He was worried about me. I saved him from the hedges. He was just looking out for me." Harry couldn't believe that he wasn't feeling the slightest bit of anger about Cedric being mentioned by Voldemort.

"I can save you from a world of lies if you choose to come with me. What if I were to tell you...this wasn't a dream. This is something I have made up during my years at Hogwarts. Course I had no chance to test it, having been watched but all the while mindful of what the other boys may think of me. This is my first time testing it out."

"You're not real." Harry began shaking his head as he stood up. Tom watched his movements and smiled.

"Not real. So you being famous is equal to me not being real in your little dream world. Perhaps it is getting to your head. This whole dream is a spell. For the past few nights it has been. I just couldn't get the right words to say any of this to you until now. Also because I wanted to see you suffer a bit. As Dumbledore had once told me to say the words, 'I fancy you.' I found it a bit odd. Why would anyone in their right mind say something so strange to a person whose parents would be killed by my hand. Seeing you back alive, shivering and scared. Brought me the question as to who you were.

The baby I knew had such a brave face on, you wouldn't have believed it if I had shown you. The bravery you're trying to put on doesn't remind me at all of the small baby that didn't even cry." Tom was getting closer to Harry.

"Cry me a river if I'm not showing you what you want. You wanted me. You have a chance. But I think you're a coward. Like Snape, you won't kill me. WHY? Both of you won't kill me!" Harry's face was now drenching with tears.

"Snape knows better then to damage something I am seeking. As fragile as you are, you show off a lot. I have a purpose for you. You will and not fight it, stay by my side and watch as I rule the entire world, muggle or not!"

"Would it bother you...if I said Cedric was my first?" Tom's face grew red.

"And it is the exact reason I had him killed. He seemed too friendly with you during such an important event. I found it irritating that he knew you and had come through that portal with you."

"You were jealous then. I lied about him being my first. I got you to admit a crime that I was blamed for. A monster like you, falling for someone who is obviously not interested and already has a girlfriend."

"I'll simply kill her if she doesn't end your relationship. I have my ways of finding your group. My followers are dying to find you just as much. I'll prove her love is nothing to what I can do for you." Tom put his wand away and walked up closer to Harry.

Tom placed both his arms around him and pulled him into a deep embracing hug. Harry didn't know what to do and was hoping the man would let go if he knew he wasn't interested. They stayed that way and Tom still hadn't given up on the idea. Harry could feel Tom's hands on his buttocks and was about to protest when he felt his body shift and collapse from the sudden weight.

"This link is a fabulous thing isn't it, Potter?" Tom was now feeling Harry up by mauling him with his fingers. Tom's fingers had been touching Harry in awkward places while his pants were still on!

"Tom...I don't feel right. I've never done this...before."

"I'll make you feel better in a minute Harry. You've obviously been waiting for me to make an appearance." Tom was now mauling Harry with his lips and was kissing and touching the young teen in every place he could find.

"We can't do something like this here. It's all wet." Tom let out a small sigh and got off from Harry but picked him up into his arms and carried him out to somewhere more darker and drier.

_'Hatred, love and anger. Three major things that this man is. Then what is it that I find so interesting about him? His past. His past is sad, angry and unknown to the world. He's only known as Voldemort, why can't anyone see he's Tom Riddle? I'm sorry professor Dumbledore, but I can't turn away from such a fragile existence. His real name is Tom Riddle, a name no one has heard of except for me and my friends. _

_I may not be coming back to the real world. Goodbye, Ginny.' _Harry felt himself being rocked to sleep in his own dream, a dream he thought he may never wake from again. And that night, Harry did not wake from his sleep the next morning and it caused quite the stir of questions from Ron and Hermione. No spell could undo it and little did they know how important Harry's role was right now.

Not even Hermione's brain of spells could wake him. Harry was in another realm, unreachable by others. He was asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

A/n: He's not dead if anyone's wondering. I just turned him into Snow White. Anyways, I sort of see past Tom Riddle's 'no knowledge' thing and I do feel sorry for the guy I mean he had to make a new name just to be recognized in a sea full of wonderful wizards. Plus I find it sort of strange that he's considered as one who doesn't know what friendship is or love is since it's what every human being has, why not a monster like great Voldie? RXR Do TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


End file.
